Lost at Sea
by YouDon'tRememberMyName
Summary: The Story of Captain Jack Aubry's daughter and her struggles.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday I hope that he'll find me, take me in his arms and take me home. More often than not, I am disappointed.

**The Kidnapping **

My life changed completely 8 years ago. My father, Captain Jack Aubry, is captain of the HMS Surprise. When I was about 8 years old, my father had been traveling on the ship for about 3 years and was finally home. My mother and I were very excited. We cleaned the house, planted flowers and made everything look perfect for when he came home. I love my father, he's a great man and I would never put any of the blame on him for this. Anyway, After he came home, there was a ball for him and his sailors, but I was not allowed to go. I stayed with my aunt in a house nearby. My aunt had about 7 children and only one of them was my age, so we were expected to sleep in the same bed. I didn't like it very much in that house being that there were so many children and so much noise so that night I snuck out of the house and walked around outside. I was so young I never realized that something bad could happen in the dark. I waited until everyone was asleep and carefully creeped out of the bed and out the window. I put on my long coat over my simple nightgown. While I walked around that night, I saw a dark figure lurking near my house and I walked closer."What are you doing?" I said peering around him.

"who are you?" He hissed.

"My name is Jane Aubry," I smiled, "my dad's at the ball so he won't be home for a while."

"Aubry? Are you Jack's daughter?"

"Well..." I hesitated "Yes."

"Perfect." He whispered. After saying that, he grabbed me around the waist and held me against him with his hand over my mouth. I screamed as loud as possible but with all of the noise of the ball, no one could hear me. I could smell his hand. He smelled like sea salt and dirt. His clothes were brown with dirt and loose fitting while his pants were tucked into his worn dark brown boots. He had on a simple hat to keep away the sun during the day and any other possible weather problems. His pace quickened with every step and I couldn't keep up with my little legs. Finally, even in the dark, I started to realize where we were going. I knew the route from when mom and I would go to the docks to say goodbye to dad and I would walk with my friends to the docks to play. When we reached the docks, He threw me into a small boat and began to row away. I felt the water with my hand. A sharp pain ran up my arm. "That water is too cold for you to swim in, you'll be dead before you reach the shore." Suddenly, I knew what was happening. Tears began running down my cold cheeks as I began to sob. I hadn't realized that I may not see my parents again until now. "Oh calm down little one," he said "I'm not going to hurt you." My tears came quicker now and I couldn't control them. Eventually he stopped rowing and I realized we were close to a bigger ship. He stood, grabbed me around the waist and lifted me to the shadow figures at the top of the ship. They put me down and I looked around. I had never been on a ship like this before and I wasn't really sure of where to go or even where anything was. "Come with me." he said.

"The captain's been waiting, who's the girl?" one of the figures said.

"Aubry's daughter," he grinned "she walked right up to me." All of them began to laugh and he pushed me down a slanting ladder to the lower level of the ship. I waited for him to push me forward toward the other end of the ship. When we reached the door he knocked and opened the door, on the other end sat a man behind a desk with a bunch of maps spread out. He grinned and I could see his yellowing teeth,

"Come in my darling."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning **

I carefully walked in and stood in front of the small wooden desk. Behind me walked the man who I could see clearer now. He looked to be in his forties with the wrinkles in his face and his teeth were very crooked. I noticed on of his eyes looked smaller than the other and it had a swollen black circle around it. "Who is this, Paley?" Said the man behind the desk. I noticed that his clothes were much nicer than Paley's and he also had a much more extravagant hat.

"Aubry's daughter. Thought maybe now Jack won't feel so proud of himself."

"Very Well, leave us please."

"Yes, Sir." As Paley walked out of the room I looked around the room at the walked and floors. It was mostly empty except for the desk and the man in it and the walls and floors were very simple. "So," said the man, "you're going to be here a while then." As he said this, I carefully looked back at the man and into his eyes. He was leaning over the front of his desk in an attempt to meet my eye level. "Well, I guess we should get you some clothes, help you meet the men, and get you a job then." I began to sob again. The idea that I would no longer see my parents was still weighing heavy on me as it usually does for an 8 year old. "don't cry little girl. It'll be alright, we'll take good care of you." Although his words seemed nice, the tone of his voice seemed hostile as if he had something planned that I was unaware of. He was very menacing and I just wanted out, but there was no where to go so I simply stood there, crying, and stared at him. "I am the Captain and this is my ship the Acheron." I know now that the Acheron is the French ship that was instructed to kill my father and take out his fleet after his fleet took out many of the French ships. The Acheron was the leader of this misson and my captivity was simply a way to take revenge on my father. After introducing himself to me, he led me out of his office and back towards the ladder to the top level. Before we reached it though, we turned and started down a thin small hallway that led to a curtain. Behind the curtain was a tiny room with a sheet hanging on one side and a small desk with a chair next to it. on the desk sat a rusty old candle holder with a used candle in it. The Captain lit the candle and said, "This is your new room," he walked to the sheet and said, "this is your hammock, desk," and then he walked past the desk to another curtain, pulled it back and said, "and this is your Washroom." Inside was simply a plank with a hole in the middle of it. I walk back into the room and he says, "come and find me in the morning when you wake." He walked out of the room and I was left alone. I climbed into the hammock and cried until I feel asleep.


End file.
